


Demon Invasion by Voldemort

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Nothing even remotely serious in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Song:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DL1ZH0Ke92A





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DL1ZH0Ke92A

Voldemort grinned, he had the ultimate weapon to use against that brat. He read through the book a few times and found the perfect ritual. He grinned, he reread it. Yes, this was perfect. He looked down the list of ingredients, easy to get. He looked when it could be done. Well, it was a bit harder than summoning a crossroads demon that was mentioned earlier but he wanted one that would destroy the brat. He just needed a full moon, which was in a week.

He glanced down to the bottom of the page:

Although the author and publisher have made every effort to ensure that the information in this book was correct at press time, the author and publisher do not assume and hereby disclaim any liability to any party for any loss, damage, or disruption caused by errors or omissions, summoning, whether such errors or omissions result from negligence, accident, or any other cause. Summon at your own risk.

PS We warned you.

He wasn't worried, he was powerful enough to handle a demon.

He made his way to his ritual room, he mixed the ingredients together and began to use them to create the summoning circle. He waited for the moon to hit its peak. He started his chant. 

A tall purple demon appeared. The demon had one eye, one horn, with big teeth, long tail, and wings. The demon glanced around. 

"I have released you from the bowels of hell for you to do my bidding."

The demon started laughing. "Humans, you are fools." The demon disappeared. 

**********************************

Three weeks later:

Harry returned to Hogwarts with a purple demon following behind him. The demon was singing "Rock Around the Clock." Harry joined him on the chorus. "Mr. Potter, what is that?" Minerva pointed to the purple creature.

"No idea, he calls himself a Flying Purple People Eater and was looking to join a rock and roll band. So he joined our band, he plays the bass. I am teaching him the lyrics."


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yV3R0fj988

Voldemort threw the book he was reading across the room. That book was useless. He needed to find another way to get rid of Potter. His followers were idiots and kept failing at getting Potter. They couldn't even found out where the blasted boy lived. 

He pulled another book towards him. He began to read the different spells. He was getting annoyed when he found it. He grinned, as he read about the blue demon that would welcome a change from blue. He didn't see any warnings on this spell from the author or publisher, so he thought that was a good sign. He took his favorite quill and started to make a list of things he would need to get.

__________________________________________________________________

Voldemort grinned as he looked at the little blue demon in front of him. "I need you to kill Harry Potter."

"I'm Blue." The small thing replied, bobbing its head up and down. 

"Can you get rid of Harry Potter for me?"

"Da ba dee." 

"Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked again. He needed the boy dead and have it not point to him. Dumbledore would use it as a way to gather people to him. He was still upset about that flying purple thing. Severus had reported that it finally got famous and had a record contract. 

"Da ba dee."

"Great. Just kill the boy." Voldemort gave the blue demon a look. "I will take you to the forest, you will be on your own from there."

_________________________________________________________________________

"Mr. Potter who is that?" McGonagall asked, eyeing the blue thing following Harry.

"His name is Blue, his world is all blue, he has never seen any other color but blue. I figured he would love to see Hogwarts." 

"I see." McGonagall stated. "Is he a member of your new band?"

"No, not yet, but he seems really interested in the plants in the greenhouses. I found him there, touching the Devil's Snare. They seemed to get along."

"I see." 

"I need to get him to the dorm, I figure we can take him down to visit Hagrid." Harry answered. 

McGonagall waved her hand in dismissal, and watched the blue thing follow Harry. She wondered where it came from, but since it seemed harmless she wasn't worried. She would mention it to Albus at dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Voldemort scowled as he listened to the reports from his useless Death Eaters. Even his top three hadn't been able to get Potter away from Hogwarts. Lucius and Severus couldn't endanger their positions, but he had at least hoped they could have gotten more information about the brat.

"My Lord, Dumbledore had increased the wards around Hogwarts, and the security surrounding Potter." Severus informed him. "He is planning on using three Aurors and members of the Order just to take him to the train."

"Aurors will also be stationed at King's Cross." Lucius added, hoping his added information would confirm Severus' and keep them both from being punished.

"Go!" Voldemort needed time to think. He watched them all scamper off. He started towards his library and pulled down his books on demons. There had to be one he could use to get to the boy. He grinned as he found the solution.

He read the book, twice. The ritual was easy, he could make the sigil, using his own blood, and the three candles, he smirked, candles were a staple in any wizard household. He looked down the list of ingredients, and he had all of them in his own potion lab. He wasn't going to use Severus' and have the man know he was the one summoning the demons to try and get Potter. A bowl and matches were easy to get also. He was almost dancing. There was no way Potter was going to get out of this. 

He began to memorize the Latin incantation. It was actually an easy one:

Et ad congregandom, Eos coram me.

He glanced down to the warning:

To call upon this one is dangerous. This spell doesn't compel the demon to appear as he can select to answer or ignore, however, he usually does. We recommend a Devil's Trap when summoning (See page 452 in the supplement).

Voldemort liked that idea. He also loved reading page 453 in that same supplement:

Demonic Control is a rare type of mind control in which the user can summon demons and have them to do whatever they want. Exerting this control can either be verbal or nonverbal, depending on the user. It is worth noting that individuals capable of nonverbal demonic control are not inherently stronger than individuals who use verbal demonic control. 

Yes, he would use Demonic Control over this new demon.

He set everything up, recited the incantation and waited. After several hours a short, balding man appeared. "I thought your race died out. I could have sworn we killed them all after that backstabbing-"

"Cease your prattling." Voldemort commanded. "I didn't call you here to talk to you."

"That's a surprise, I mean my social calendar is just filled with humans summoning me for chatting me up."

"I command you to kill Harry Potter." Voldemort put a lot of power behind the command, trying to use the Lord of Magic's gift of the Voice.

The demon started laughing. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, please, I have space already reserved for you and that gift doesn't work on me. Now, for killing Harry Potter, I believe we can work out a deal." He looked down at the Devil's Trap he was standing in. Amateurs, where were his favorite duo when he needed them. 

"I want Harry Potter dead. I don't care how you do it, but I want the boy dead."

"That is easy enough, what do I get out of this bargain?" 

"I will release you from the Devil's Trap and allow you to make deals in the Wizarding World." 

"Deal." 

_____________________________________________________________________

"Crowley!" Harry waved at the demon as he appeared at Hogwarts.

"Short stuff." Crowley replied. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he joined his friend.

"Got summoned, figured I would pay you a visit, give you a warning."

"Let me guess, the demons are from Voldemort?"

"Yes, annoying bugger he is. He actually tried the Demonic Control gag. Who knew that Lucifer's gag was still around." Crowley replied. "Tea?"

"Sure. I have someone I want you to meet." Harry replied. "I think the two of you will get along."

"Potter! What are you doing?" Snape knew the boy was trouble.

"There he is. Professor Snape meet Crowley." Harry grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Voldemort had a stack of books opened. He was sick of Harry Potter getting away. Crowley was friends with the blast brat. Severus and Crowley were actually having how to torment students contests, he wondered if they were---no, bad thought, bad thought. Now, back to his books. 

He hoped this worked. He read the description again. 

The Cave of Caerbannog is guarded by a creature so foul and cruel that no man yet has fought with it and lived. Bones of full fifty men lie strewn about its lair. Death awaits you with nasty pointy teeth. The creature is the foulest cruel and bad-tempered thing you ever set eyes on. No one lives after confronting the creature. 

The author of the book issued a warning...do not go and get the creature. Do not summon the creature.....do not summon the creature.

Voldemort looked at the calendar. Hogwart was still in session and he needed a yearly event to terrorize Harry Potter. He knew the location of Hogwarts and Potter's dorm. Yes, he would send it there.

________________________________________________________________________

"Harry, why are you carrying a bunny around?" Dumbledore looked closely at the rabbit.

"She got lost, she was at home in her cave, suddenly she was on my bed. She said her home is the Cave of Caerbannog and that her husband was going to be so upset to realize she was gone."

_________________________________________________________________________

The Death Eaters laughed as a little white rabbit appeared in the room. "Rabbit stew for dinner." Voldemort heard, followed by fighting. He headed towards his throne room. The Death Eaters came screaming out of the room. "Run away, run away." 

The doors to his throne room were slammed shut by Lucius and Bellatrix. They suddenly heard a thud against the door. "My Lord, there is a demented rabbit screaming about his missing wife and wanting to know where she is."

"I have to do everything myself." Voldemort hoped the creature from the Cave of Caerbannog wasn't a fluffy little rabbit as sending a rabbit to Potter wouldn't send the correct message.

___________________________________________________________

Crowley, Snape, and Harry were standing near the Cave of Caerbannog. "He's not here." Crowley, using his superior powers, felt around for a magical signature. He started laughing. "He's with Moldyshorts." 

Harry put down the rabbit. She hopped towards the cave. "Severus, Moldie will be calling you, if he is still alive." 

Severus sighed. "Why can't you just kill him now?" He looked at Crowley and Harry.

"I think the rabbit did." Harry pointed to a blood-soaked rabbit at the entrance to the cave. 

"He really does have really big teeth." Crowley cleaned the rabbit with a wink to Mrs. Rabbit. 

Severus pulled back his robe sleeve. His arm was blank. "Death by rabbit is not what Dumbledore is going to expect."

"No, but you know he is going to find a way to work for him." Harry grinned. "So Crowley, where to next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B8QaslKkRzQ


End file.
